


Choked Up

by snoozingsnuffles



Series: 30 Day Multi-fandom Hurt/Comfort Challenge - November 2019 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day Hurt/Comfort Challenge, Birthday, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, lets be honest i've failed this challenge miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingsnuffles/pseuds/snoozingsnuffles
Summary: It's Connor's birthday, and he's not expecting anything...
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: 30 Day Multi-fandom Hurt/Comfort Challenge - November 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533236
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I should have written this is August oops

**August 15th 2039 – 7:30am**

Connor was one year old.

Connor hadn’t expected to live for a full year. He was disposable – always had been and always would be. At least that’s what CyberLife had told him, and they had made that very clear. Even long after he had deviated and CyberLife had fallen to ruin; a part of Conor had always believed that the humans around him would deem him unhelpful or unneeded, a feeling that had grown stronger ever since his intended successor, Nines, had joined the Detroit Police Department. He had even started to panic, all while cursing these new feelings. If he were still a machine he wouldn’t be so terrified of something that was quite frankly, illogical.

But, despite everything, Connor was still alive.

When he emerged from stasis that morning, he didn’t feel any different. He didn’t expect to, but a tiny part of his in the back of his mind still wondered.

He climbed out of bed and dressed in the little box room Hank had designated as ‘Connor’s’ shortly after the revolution. Connor was immensely grateful for the lieutenant – without him Connor would have had nowhere to go. After the incident on the stage with Markus, Jericho was simply not an option for him, though Markus had insisted otherwise. And wondering the streets filled with android hating humans and thousands of his own kind that only knew him as the infamous ‘Deviant Hunter’ was sure to get him killed.

“Happy birthday!” Hank greeted him as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen. To Connor’s surprise, Hank was already dressed and alert and was even eating a steaming bowl of porridge. His shock must have shown on his face because Hank chuckled. “It’s your birthday, I figured I could get my own breakfast for once. And wake up on time. And just generally do the things I’m supposed to do…”

“Thank you.” Connor said as he took his usual seat opposite the lieutenant. Connor didn’t need to eat, but he liked to keep Hank company during mealtimes. It was supposed to be a special social time for humans. “But you didn’t have to do that. I don’t deserve any special treatment.”

Hank frowned around his mouthful of oats. “Listen, I’m an adult. I can – and should be – getting my own breakfast. You’re not my slave, Connor.”

The android shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“And what’s this about not deserving any special treatment, huh?”

“I’m an android, not a human.” He pointedly ignored Hank’s eye roll at the obvious statement. “We’re not born; we’re built and activated when the time is right.”

“But one year ago today you were activated, right?”

“Correct.”

“Close enough.” Hank huffed as he dropped his spoon into the bowl where it landed with a loud clatter against the ceramic. “So bullshit to the whole you don’t deserve any special treatment garbage. It’s your birthday. Happy birthday, Connor.”

Connor wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that, so he didn’t. Luckily, Hank let the matter drop.

Thankfully, their day went along as normal. Nobody said anything to Connor and initially he was glad. It was just like any other day – they investigated crime scenes and Connor analysed evidence much to Hank’s disgust. They pursued fleeing suspects and Hank ate lunch at the Chicken Feed, despite Connor’s protests. Connor even had a knife pointed in his face. Just a normal day.

But as their shift wore on, Connor found himself feeling… something. Whatever it was, it wasn’t pleasant. During his almost nine months on the force, Connor had seen a lot of birthdays. From uniformed officers to clerical staff and even a couple of androids here and there. They were always celebrated in some way or another, whether it be a small party or free cake in the break room.

It was unlikely that anyone but Hank knew it was his birthday; Connor hadn’t exactly made it public knowledge, and it would be strange to go around telling people this late in the day. He had expected Nines to know, at least, but the taller android said nothing.

Would anyone even want to celebrate with him?

By the time they were back in Hank’s old rattling car heading home, Connor had worked himself into something that resembled a depressive mood. It was completely illogical, he knew, but he had found that feelings never seemed to make any logical sense. He cursed them for what seemed like the millionth time in his incredibly short life.

Not one second after they had stepped into the house, Hank slapped a palm to his forehead. “Shit!” He exclaimed so suddenly that it caused Connor to startle slightly. “I forgot the popcorn!”

“Popcorn?” Connor questioned. Hank hadn’t said anything about popcorn the whole day.

“Yeah. I was thinking we could marathon the Jurassic Park movies. Y’know, since it’s your birthday.”

Connor frowned. “We can watch Jurassic Park any day of the year.”

“Yeah. But you like ‘em. And we don’t have work tomorrow; we can probably get through them all.”

“And we need popcorn for that?”

Hank chuckled as if Connor had said something incredibly stupid. “Of course! You can’t have a movie marathon without popcorn.” He sighed dramatically, then went to pick up his keys that he had tossed aside moments before. “I’ll go get some. And I’ll go get some of those gross blue-blood snacks. You’re living in a human world, kid, it’s time you learnt to join in with some human customs. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Connor suddenly felt bad. Hank had planned him a birthday evening, and he was obviously tired. “Wait.” He said. He caught Hank’s sleeve as he was about to open the door. “I’ll go.”

There was something in the older man’s eyes Connor couldn’t quite read. “You sure?” He asked. “You shouldn’t have to run errands on your birthday.”

“The nearest shop that sells thirium snacks is on the other side of town. You shouldn’t have to go all that way for me.”

Hank apparently didn’t need much persuading. “Ok.” He agreed, handing over the car keys. “Just don’t be too long.”

* * *

Connor found he didn’t dwell on Hank’s odd behaviour for too long. If Hank had his mind set on doing something, he was going to do it, to hell with whatever Connor said. But Hank had given in quite easily.

He didn’t mind, though. Connor didn’t mind driving, especially when Hank wasn’t in the passenger seat telling him to ‘be careful’ or reminding him when to change gear, which he already knew. Hank was very protective over the old car. And Connor, come to think of it.

He also liked shopping for thirium snacks. Androids didn’t need to eat, they only needed to consume thirium when damaged, but within the last few months more and more edible snacks for androids had been popping up. It was to help androids integrate into human society, because most humans found androids ‘drinking’ their blood to be downright creepy, and Hank passionately shared that view. New products were being released every day, and Connor had found he actually quite liked the action of eating.

Along with Hank’s popcorn, Connor picked up a thirium based pack. It felt nice to eat the same food as his friend, even if the ingredients differed.

He made it back to the house in good time, but the street looked a little busier than when he had left it with cars parked up against the curb. Still, the driveway was clear.

The house was also dark, which was odd. Hank was in, wasn’t he? Connor knew he liked to dim the lights for movie nights, but he always left at least one lamp on.

Something wasn’t right, and Connor’s sensors prickled with danger. He didn’t have his gun, he had left it in the house. But Hank and Sumo were in there, he had to try and get in.

Various scenarios ran through Connor’s mind, from a burglary to CyberLife seeking revenge. Any CyberLife employee would know that Hank and Sumo were important to him, and they would be a good place to start if they were looking to get back at the android.

As quietly as he could, Connor tip-toed up to the porch and braced his hand on the doorknob. It was unlocked, just as he had left it. He took in a deep, calming breath before he twisted it and flung the door open.

“SURPRISE!”

Connor blinked in the light that suddenly engulfed the house, all while trying to process the scene in front of him. The house was packed full of people, humans and androids alike. With a quick scan of the crowed, Connor could pick out several officers from the DPD, such as Tina, Ben and Chris, all wearing bright smiles. Nines stood off to the corner, a glass of thirium alcohol in hand whilst Gavin slouched grumpily next to him, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else. Off to the left were a gaggle of androids, including Markus, Simon, Josh and North. Hank and Sumo stood in front of everyone, closest to the door and closest to Connor.

“Happy birthday Connor!” Hank laughed at the androids expression of shock. Connor blinked rapidly as he attempted to take everything in.

“…What?” Connor spluttered. He sounded completely dumbfounded.

“You really thought we were just gonna have a movie marathon for your first birthday?” Hank asked with a snort. “Of course we’re all gonna celebrate!”

Connor was still lost. “What?” He repeated.

“It’s a surprise party, you idiot!” North laughed as she and Markus broke away from the crowed and made their way towards him.

Connor blinked again. “For me?”

“Who else?” Markus said with a wide smile as he threw an arm around Connor’s shoulder. “It’s your birthday.”

Connor felt as if his voice had locked up in his throat. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, but nothing but half formed syllables managed to escape.

“I think we broke him.” Tina commented with an accompanying snigger.

“No… No, I’m not broken.” Something else overwhelmed Connor then, something he couldn’t name. It was positive, but it caused tears to prickle at the corner of his eyes.

“Jesus. Is he crying?” Gavin mumbled. Nines discreetly stomped on his foot.

“I…” Connor desperately wiped at his eyes before any tears could escape. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to say anything.” Hank’s smile was soft and fond. “Just get in here and have your party!”

With a sniffle, Connor nodded his agreement. “Ok.” He said, a shaky smile spreading across his face. “Thank you. All of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! ❤️


End file.
